1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider control device for a disk player .
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a disk player for an information recording disk (hereinafter referred to simply as a disk) such as a video disk or a digital audio disk, a rotary motor has been used as a driving source for a slider which holds a pickup for reading information on a disk and is mounted movably in the radial direction of a disk. The rotary motion of the rotary motor is converted to a linear motion being decelerated by a combined mechanism of a gear and a rack for driving a slider in a linear direction. A rotary motor has limited responsiveness. Therefore, there is a limit for improving the speed of a search operation in which a desired recorded track is searched while driving a pickup at a high speed. Under such a condition, there is still a strong demand for improving the speed of search operation.
It is therefore considered to use a linear motor which has excellent responsiveness as a driving source in place of a rotary motor to drive a slider directly. When a linear motor is used as a driving source of a slider, since it has higher responsiveness in comparison with a rotary motor, the moving speed of a slider can be improved. On the other hand, the speed control of a slider becomes difficult, for example, there is a fear of losing control of a slider. Countermeasures for such problems are required.